Charming Lily Evans
by Forever A Fool of Fortune
Summary: You could only make me go out with you if you were charming or put a charm on me! And that is exactly what James Potter is going to do.
1. Chapter 1

Charming Lily Evans

Chapter One

Summary: "You could only make me go out with you if you were charming or you put a charm over me!" And that's exactly what James Potter is going to do.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't own it.

Author's Note:I made James really stupid, well, acting stupid in public, in this one. So, be prepared. I am waiting for the flames. But don't worry, I love smart-moody-incredibly-awesome!James as much as the next person. James POV.

**_"If you don't write when you're older, that's a large waste of talent." My mum._**

Well, take a deep breath. I'm writing another one.

This chapter is dedicated to my three favorite characters in the world: James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Not necessarily in that order, it shifts around a lot.

I 3 Marauders… except Pettigrew.

* * *

"Go out with me?" I asked her, pleadingly. She whipped her head around, her crimson hair flying, and stared hard at me, fire glowing and burning in her blazing green eyes. She matched in with the blood red sunset that was fading behind her.

"No, you stupid boy, I would never go out with you! I'd rather go out with the giant squid!"

"You know, once you get past the tentacles, the giant squid is probably a really nice guy." My best friend, Sirius Black, said thoughtfully, looking out at the lake. Lily stared hard at him questionably, and shook her head in disgust.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why don't you even try to give me a chance?" I asked her, sitting down on the nearest patch of grass with a loud thump.

"Because, Potter, you are the most annoying, arrogant, completely rude and stupidest boy I have ever met! You're my bloody stalker! You have never given me a reason to go out with you, there's nothing going on in that thick head of yours except, 'Lily Evans, go out with me.' You have to learn to be more of a man, Potter, instead of ladies' man. You could only get me to go out with you if you were charming or put a charm over me!" The last part was cried incredulously, she gave Sirius and me a wild glare, and stalking away.

Sirius sat down next to me and thumped me on the back sympathetically. "Sorry, Prongsie, but some things aren't meant to be. You and Lily for example. And me and Shelby. Oh, there she is! Gotta go break the news to her! Bye Prongsie!" And then with that, Sirius hopped up, and started sprinting toward Shelby, his flavor of the week. I groaned and hit myself in the head hard.

"You know," Remus Lupin, my other best friend, said, looming over me, swaying with the leaves in the beach tree I was leaning against, "I think you should think about what she said, James. There might have been something in there that might have been important to you." I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Do you remember what she said?" I thought for a moment. How could I not forget every word she said?

"Yes, I do." I said, taking off my glasses and rubbing them clean on my T-shirt.

"Then think about what she said before she left." He nodded, winked, and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I called after him, trying to get up.

"Library!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Why!"

"To help you!" What? Why?

"Okay!" I said instead, getting up and jogging after him. "So, what are we looking up?"

He looked at me and shook his head. "I'm helping you James, I didn't say I would tell you."

I went over our conversation in my head. "The stalker part or the fact she knows what's going through my head?"

"Not that part, keep thinking." He said, a touch impatient.

"Ladies' man, or charming." Remus magiked up a light bulb and turned it on over my head. I shot him a glare. "That doesn't say why we're going to the library." He turned it off quickly, and I scowled good nature.

"You were so close!" He said, putting emphasis on so.

"Charming, charm?" I asked, and he turned the light bulb on again, a high wattage. "Charm." I said, dumbly.

"Yes, a charm." He said, dully. "A charm," he said slowly, clambering over the stairs and hopped over the trick stair, which I stupidly fell into. He heaved me up under the armpits. "A charm, to make her fall in love with you!" He finished with a smug tone.

"Where would you find _that_?"

"In the history section, James." He said, sarcastically. Wow, that was a good one. Haha, haha… I don't get it. "In the restricted section! Hello!" He said, knocking on the side of my head.

"Oh, okay!" We were almost at the library now, and Lily passed in a huff. "Hey, Evans-" Remus clamped a hand over my mouth.

"How thick are you, really?" He asked, pulling me along with one arm easily. He's the tallest out of the four of us. Wait… I only introduced Sirius and Remus! Sorry about that, as you can guess, my name is James Potter, and I'm in sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's almost the end of the school year, late May already. My other best friend is Peter Pettigrew, and all four of us make up the best prankster group that Hogwarts ever has and ever will see, the Marauders. Remus knocked me hard on the side of the head, and blew in my ear, and watched in amazement as dust flew out the other side of my head.

I laughed, "Remus, that tickled!"

He gave me a bewildered look, and tried to see how the dust came out of my head. He took out his wand and tapped me on the top of the head, hard, and laughed. "Seems like Evans filled your head with some dust in passing, James."

I hit the side of my head, hard, and dust flew out of my other ear and landed in a pile on the ground. "Well, whatever, as long as I still have my brain!" I said cheerfully, opening the Library doors wide and purposely slammed them shut just as Remus walked in. He opened the door right before it hit him and slammed it hard open, so it hit me in the back, and I stumbled and fell to the ground.

He stuck his nose up in the air and pranced away, while all the girls in the Library ran up to me and tried to help me up, telling me that Remus is a bad friend, _very bad_, and he should never hurt poor innocent Jamie. All that was said in a very loud, very annoying, baby tone. I smiled at them, "Ladies, ladies! It's okay, really. He was open the door and underestimated his strength. I'm helping him," Okay, that's a lie, "with a project. It's nothing ladies, I promise. Now, if you'll excuse me," I said, trying to untangle myself from their grasps.

I gagged; one had a hold of me around the neck and was pulling me back into the center of longhair blondes with big blue eyes. "Remus!" I choked, seeing him looking for me. He looked at me and smirked. "Help!"

"Girls!" He called loudly, and Madam Pince sent him a glare, "I just saw Sirius! Did you know that he's single now?" All the girls screamed loudly, dropped me, and ran away to the general direction that Remus was pointing in.

He pulled me up by my arm again, and stalked off to the section of the library he had to leave to help me. "Stop making me sound like a stupid fool," he said, his teeth clenched, "and stop hiding behind that ridiculous façade of yours, everyone who knows you knows it isn't true. We, being me Sirius and Lily, can see right through it, and we know how you are, so break the stupid illusion and be who you really are."

I stepped back, shocked. He has never done that before. He turned through another row of books and went out of my sight. I quickly followed him. "What kind of book should we be looking for here?" I said, very seriously.

He shot me a look. "We aren't looking at the books now," he whispered, "we'll look at them when Pince is gone." Ah, Remus is back! Sneaking, smart, master of pranks Remie.

"Want me to go get the cloak and the map?" I said, bouncing up and down all the balls of my feet.

He rolled his eyes and waved a hand, but smiled and said, "Go fetch, boy!"

I fetched.

I ran like dogs to the Gryffindor Common Room- oh, wait, you don't know what that is? Do you? Hogwarts is sorted into four houses: Slytherin, those slimy snakes, Hufflepuff, they're really quite bubbly, Ravenclaw, they think so much my brain hurts for them, and best of all, Gryffindor where the brave and loyal reside. All the Marauders and Lily are in there. I said the password quickly to the fat lady, "Cardinal Cakes," and rolled into the common room, before breezing past everyone in the common room, slammed my way into the Boys' sixth year dormitory and dug into my trunk to find my precious'…

The Invisibility Cloak, which was passed down from my father to me, and the Marauders' Map, which us Marauders created in fourth year. It took us ages to get that baby done, I assure you.

I pranced up to Remus, grinning widely, and he shook his head at me, but smiled none the less. "Good. Now, wait two more hours." I whimpered like a lost puppy. "James," he started sternly, "she'll watch the Restricted Section until she leaves, which is around nine thirty or so. It's seven thirty right now, be calm." I started dancing around again. "Go get some food!" He cried out, and I skipped past him.

Hour and half later I'm gallivanting up to Remus, who is peering around the library warily. I take one step and he knows I there. Half-hour later Remus threw the cloak over the both of us and bowed his knees so we could both fit under it. He's nearly a foot taller than I am. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispers, tapping the map with his wand, and it instantly comes to life, ink lines spreading and curling everywhere on the parchment, and little dots showing up everywhere, saying their names. "Good," he said finally. "No one's with us in the library, its just us." We walked synchronized to the restricted section, and we both reached out a hand and pushed it open, it squeaked loudly but opened willingly, and we both split up to look for any books that could help, he taking the cloak and I the map.

An hour later I had two fat books in my arm, and I was looking around, looking for others. "_Charm your mum_… _Hexin' with a Vixen_… _Charms for Dummies_… _Charms for the love-lost_… _Charm your parrot to say spells_… Oh!" I look back a book and pull it out.

"Here in your hands lies the pivotal and very needed book for those out there who pine after others and cannot do a thing about it. This is for you." I opened it eagerly and sat down on the floor, casting aside the map for now. I look down the table of contents and look for the charm. "To make them Love you- Page 348."

I flip it heavily to that page and stare. I look at the map, and Remus is standing right over me, looking at the page as well. "That's interesting," he says, looking at it. He copies the page quickly and gives it to me, then we put the books back in their proper place, put the cloak over us, and I pick up the map and we walk quickly to Gryffindor Tower.

I look at the paper right before I go to bed and laugh. "Lily Evans, as soon as I learn this charm, you will love me!"

"Shut _up_, Prongs!" They all yell at me in their beds.

"Okay." I said defensively, "Night." And then I'm out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

Charming Lily Evans

Chapter Two!

"You could only make me go out with you if you were charming or put a charm over me!" And that's exactly what James Potter is going to do.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't own it!

Author's Note: Now that it's been an amazingly long time since I even thought of this story, I thought I might as well update.

Katdance666- Thank you for liking the idea, I didn't know if anyone would. Of course I'm continuing!

* * *

I was prancing down the halls to school the next day, my head held high and my back ramrod straight. I had a train of girls following me but it's not like I cared in the least. I had a charm that would make Lily fall in love with me and nothing anyone else did was going to stop me from doing it!

I sat down at my usual seat in the Great Hall and watched as Lily came in, sulking and with a book clutched to her chest. "Hello, Lily!" I called out cheerful. She looked at me with an irritated huff and gave me the finger. Brightened my day.

Remus and Sirius came in next, Remus hunching slightly so his head didn't hit the doorframe, Sirius chatting with him amiably. They sat down next to me and Sirius grabbed a croissant, buttering it and shoving it in his mouth, not caring about the fact that he just got butter everywhere. Remus was nodding absent mindly and spreading grape jam onto his crumpet, looking thoughtful. "Hey James," he said, and I looked up at him, an orange half way into my mouth sitting back down onto my plate.

"Yeah, Remus?"

"When are you planning on doing the charm?"

"Tonight, why?"

"Well, I have prefect duties. And you might need some help actually saying the charms and stuff." I snorted. Why would I have trouble pronouncing the words? "James. They're in Greek, didn't you notice?"

Sirius and I both spat out our foods, spraying neatly across the table and hitting some stray people walking by. "Greek?" I asked incredulously. "But isn't the basic language for all the spells Latin?"

Remus nodded. "Well, yes. But some of the older spells are in Greek or Hebrew. And yours, judging by the size and the decorations suggest something very old. You're going to have to do it another day."

"But can't Lily just do the prefect duties?"

Remus shook his head. "The Heads told us that they need the both of us out there." He looked at me and said, "No, the fifth year prefects can't do it either. They did it last night and it wouldn't be fair."

"What if you made a clone of you?" Remus swiveled his head to Sirius, who suggested it. He was looking very interested.

Remus narrowed his eyes, an eyebrow raised. "You can't make clones of yourself. There isn't a spell we know or a spell that's been made that could do it. And," he said, noticing Sirius' face, "We don't have a month to do the Polyjuice Potion. By the time it would be done we would have already been home for two weeks. No, we'll just have to do it another day." The bell rang and Remus stood up. "I mean it James. Without my help you'll get no where." With that said, he headed off to Advanced Potions and Sirius and I moved quickly to Advanced Transfiguration.

"So are we doing it tonight?" Sirius asked eagerly. I could almost see his tail wagging. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Remus is right. We wouldn't do it right without his help. Tomorrow," I said firmly, sliding into my seat as the bell rang.

* * *

I was staring at the copies in my lap as the fire in the common room was slowly going out. Waiting for Remus to come back took more concentration than I thought. The portrait swung open and Remus climbed in and then turned around, holding out a hand for Lily. He pulled her out and said a quick 'good night' to her. She smiled.

"Good night Remus! Potter," She said, nodding her head in acknowledgement. I didn't even look up.

Remus came over after watching Lily go up the stairs safely and sat down next to me. I looked up at him, almost eagerly. "You think it'll work?" Remus smiled and patted my shoulder.

"There's the real Potter. Apprehensive and smart, very cautious. Glad to have you back."

I smiled slightly. "It's not that great to be here."

"I don't know if it'll work, James," he said truthfully. "But we have to try. Do you really love her?"

I nodded. "I think I do."

"Then it'll work."

I sucked in a breath, suddenly nervous. This wasn't like me. "Right, we'll do it tomorrow." I stood and looked at him. "Nothing scheduled tomorrow, right?"

"Nothing," He said, grinning.

"Good," I said. We headed up to our room, and not before I thought, 'Did I actually want to do this?'

* * *

"Now James," Remus said as we were sitting alone in our dorm, the copies from the books laid out on the ground before us, "this has got to be one of the most difficult spells I've ever seen. Are you ready for it?" I nodded, wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans. "Okay, repeat everything after me." And so it began.

"Για εκείνους χρειάζεται μια αγάπη, αλλά η αγάπη δεν θα αγαπηθεί από σας οι ίδιοι, κατόπιν διαβάστε αυτόν τον γρήγορο και να μην είστε." James said it afterward. "Αυτή η περίοδος είναι δύσκολο να πεταχτεί έτσι το λέει τώρα και το λέει γρήγορα. Πέστε το όνομά τους και το πέστε τώρα, για μόλις προηγούμενο αυτό σας δεν θα είναι σε θέση να πουν." James let out a nervous, 'Lily Evans.' Remus scanned the page and nodded. "Good. Shall we continue?" James nodded.

Remus cleared his throat and continued, stopping after each sentence so James could say it. "Τώρα που το έχετε πει, αρχίστε. Θα διαρκέσει τρεις ημέρες για την περίοδο στην εργασία πλήρως, και η περίοδος θα διαρκέσει μια εβδομάδα, εάν θα τον θέλατε περισσότερο ή όχι. Γίνεστε τώρα, καλή τύχη και ελπίζω ότι εργάστηκα για σας."

"That it?"

Remus nodded, his brow furrowed. "That's it."

James jumped up, startling Remus. "Well that's good! She'll be mine tomorrow!"

"Three days, actually."

"What? Three days!"

"Yea, that's what it said."

"Well, what am I supposed to until then?" Remus looked up at him, gathering the papers in a neat and orderly fashion.

"Try to act somewhat decent, okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I'll go do that right now! See you, Remus!" And with that, he was out into the hallway and skipping down the stairs.

"'You're welcome' would have been nice to hear," Remus grumbled. No matter, he thought, he never get's that from James anyway. Thank Merlin he and Lily had talked about what was going to happen last night.


End file.
